


blackbird pie (and the way you look at me)

by astralcities



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: But he loves Kravitz very very much, Families of Choice, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance, Taako is bad with emotions, okay the found family part is very brief but boy howdy do i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralcities/pseuds/astralcities
Summary: If you’re having non-magical issues, the last person on the moon you want to talk to is Taako. Having an issue with Mage Hand? No problem, he can walk you through it (he’s not likely to because he’s got way more important shit to take care of, but on a good day, it’s a possibility).Emotional issues, on the other hand? You’d be better off talking to Steven, because Taako’s good out here, homie, and he’s the least well-equipped person on the entire base to deal with this shit.





	blackbird pie (and the way you look at me)

If you’re having non-magical issues, the last person on the moon you want to talk to is Taako. Having an issue with  _Mage Hand_? No problem, he can walk you through it (he’s not  _likely_  to because he’s got way more important shit to take care of, but on a good day, it’s a possibility).

Emotional issues, on the other hand? You’d be better off talking to Steven, because Taako’s good out here, homie, and he’s the least well-equipped person on the entire base to deal with this shit. 

He leaves the comforting and encouraging to Magnus, and the ‘wise’ observations and life lessons to Merle, he’s just out here for a laugh, and he’s great with that. Taako’s already way over his limit of people he should ideally care about thanks to Magnus and Merle.

Kravitz shifts on the bed a little, a few soft noises passing through his lips as he moves closer to the edge of the bed, like Taako’s presence alone pushes him away.

And, Christ, knowing him, maybe it does. He’s sure as hell tried, but Death’s emissary’s got stubbornness to spare, and Taako’s never quite been equipped with people enjoying his presence beyond in the bedroom and on television. And he’s a liar if he says he doesn’t like it, just a little.

But Kravitz isn’t like that. Kravitz has seen him absolutely plastered, has seen him with his hair smashed against a fishbowl helmet with oily tentacles at his feet, has seen him in at least seven compromising positions in the past month  _alone_ , yet still comes to dinner. Lets Taako hedge the date, and cancel plans because “hero stuff, pumpkin” when he’s really just in a bad mood or wants to sleep, or fucked up his nails so badly that he’s afraid Kravitz will say something. (Which he won’t, because no matter what he looks like Kravitz always calls him beautiful, and smiles that way that makes Taako’s stunted-to-all-Hell heart pulse.) He’s there when Taako wakes up with a splitting headache, and he always comes back when Taako screams at him to  _get out of his damn house and life_ , because he knows he doesn’t mean it.

Kravitz loves him.

Taako thinks he might too.

He’s not a great boyfriend. Not even a good one, even if he  _is_  hot shit and can make the best quiche in the fucking galaxy. Maybe he doesn’t deserve him. Scratch that- he  _definitely_ doesn’t, not that he can think of a single person in existence who could measure up to what Kravitz deserves. But he’s here. And for some unknown reason, Kravitz stays.

For a few minutes, it’s quiet, and Taako stares at his boyfriend’s chest rise and fall, even though it doesn’t need to. It’s a scene straight up from one of those sappy romantic films Carey and Killian own far too many of, and borderline creepy to boot. Every nerve, every thought in his head tells him to bolt and never look back, because if he’s learned anything throughout these quests it’s that he’s  _damn_ good at that. But he has lessons with Angus tomorrow, and if he leaves now he’ll have to buy a new stove before he gets to try that new tart recipe Avi gave him, and his suit is still at the cleaners, and-

Oh.

Well. It’s nice to make excuses for something that isn’t his fault, for once.

Taako sits up, the bed creaking beneath him as he shuffles a little closer to Kravitz, his heart thumping unnaturally.

“Hey,” he whispers, running his tongue over too-dry lips, his voice soft with disuse.

Kravitz doesn’t stir. He sleeps, well, like the dead, and Taako’s silently thankful for the chance to have this impromptu therapy session.

“I love you,” he says.

And just like that, the words are out of his mouth. There’s no magic. No broken spell, Kravitz doesn’t become alive through the power of true love, or any of that bullshit from stories. (He’d say children’s stories, but he’s picked up one of Angus’s books out of boredom before, and those are far more murder-y than the sappy romantic novels he’s thinking of now.) He’s just said The Words, and there they are. And they’re true.

“I love you,” he repeats, a little louder this time. The words grow lighter in his mouth, and he whispers them again, reaching out so his fingers just barely graze Kravitz’s shoulder, hovering there like he’s cast  _Levitate._

“I love you. I love you, I love you,  _I love you Iloveyou IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_ , I-“ Taako pauses, his breathing ragged like he’s just run a lap around base. 

Like an idiot, Taako hopes Kravitz wakes up.

Like a coward, he prays to Istus that he doesn’t.

For a moment, it looks like his prayer has been ignored as Kravitz rolls over, his dreadlocks tousled against the pillow (he only uses one, something Taako will never understand). But his eyes remain shut tightly, and the sigh of relief that escapes Taako’s chest is the only noise in the room. He flops back down and lets his hand drop, his fingers splayed lightly on Kravitz’s cool skin.

He loves him.

Maybe he needs to work on being a little less guarded, a little kinder, sweeter, less prone to anger—

But hey. In Casa del Taako, it’s an emotional breakdown free zone. So for now, it’s one step at a time.

Taako’s good out here.

 

* * *

 

“Eat up, Boy Wonder,” Taako insists, handing the kid a second plate of blackberry pie. Angus is early, and fuck if Taako’s passing up a chance to demonstrate his baking prowess, even if it means he has to triple-check the ingredients, berries especially, for poison. Thanks to Istus he’s aware That Time wasn’t wholly his fault, but the years spent contemplating it take over, and anyway, the actions are practically second nature by now.

Angus looks a little shocked at the heaping plate, but digs in when Taako raises an eyebrow. The kid practically worships the ground he walks on, and Taako doesn’t have to admit how nice it is, because the fact that Angus sticks around despite his… nature… is testament enough to his understanding of it.

Or, he’s just stubborn as shit. Taako’s good with either one.

Kravitz waits at the table, hands folded politely as he waits for his plate too, and Taako can’t resist a self-indulgent eye roll at how utterly  _domestic_  it is. The guy doesn’t even need to eat. Shit, he doesn’t even need to breathe, but here the Grim Reaper is, sitting in Taako’s kitchen and definitely eating and breathing.

Clicking the oven off, Taako carries two plates off the counter, setting one in front of Kravitz as he digs in.

“So,” Taako starts around a mouthful of egg, “no reaping jobs this morning? No poor souls to rip from the mortal realm?”

Kravitz doesn’t dignify his jab with a response, but Angus pipes up, not even hesitating at Taako’s glare. “Actually, Sir– he usually just leads them.” He shoots an inquisitive glance at Kravitz, who offers him a slight smile. “That’s what he told me, at least. I’m surprised you don’t know more about it, having almost checked into the Astral Plane–” He pretends to count, and Taako suppresses a huff because he knows damn well the little shit has this memorized.

“Eight times, not counting all the loops in Refuge,” and Taako doesn’t even want to know how he’s heard about  _that,_  but isn’t surprised in the least.

Brat.

“Yeah, well, Ol’ Taako’s had a  _lot_  of almost-deaths, Agnes. They blur together. Shut up and eat your breakfast.”

Angus obliges, but Taako doesn’t miss the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Anyway,” Taako drawls. “How goes it, Hot Stuff? There aren’t any ravens pecking through my door right now, so I can assume you’re not skipping work to hang out. Not that I wouldn’t be fucking flattered, but–”

“Taako,” Kravitz interrupts him, and the seriousness in his voice makes Taako’s eyes fly up to meet his. Despite the tone, a smile pulls at the corner of Kravitz’s unfairly handsome face. “I love you too.”

He reels back, his face burning, and he’s sure that even if Angus wasn’t Boy Wonder, Greatest Detective on the Moon, he’d be able to see through Taako’s embarrassed guise to realize how glad he is to hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! this did pretty well on tumblr, so I thought I'd post it here! as always: please let me know what you think!!! i love hearing from you guys, and i appreciate every single comment!


End file.
